Muztroj
Though once the rulers of a mighty empire, the Muztroj have become a shadow of their former selves. Minlorem's ilsands lay dotted with their cities, often crumbling into the sea as the Muztroj themselves struggle to retain what power they once held. Despite their fall from grace, the race still manages to have the undying respect of many Kridhul, though whether this is remnants of ancient programming or genuine gratefulness is up for debate. Etymology and Other Names Muztroj is a rarity among the names of the Codrens System's races, having been spoken years before any native race would hear it. The word, roughly translating to "Machine Builders," was uttered in the panicked, last-minute recordings of a human scientist known only to the inhabitants of the system as Callsign Lazarus, and would be part of the genesis of Muztroj culture. The remnants of Callsign Lazarus' pod and other artifacts are proudly displayed in The Minloral Museum of History's halls. Biology and Anatomy The Muztroj possess bodies unlike any others present in Fexalere, appearing akin to skeletal, hunched, cyclopean figures draped in dripping clay. However, the race is fully alive, the bones of their body in fact being a form of natural armor. Similarly, the clay-like substance present across their bodies is an odd feature of their anatomy, acting as a form of shock absorption and cushioning for weaker points in their bodies. Muztroj are nearly universally some shade of red, orange, or brown, with lighter steaks of color appearing in their clay-like bits. These colorful streaks often correspond to the individual's eye color, causing speculation that they evolved the streaks as a defense mechanism against predators, though the lack of any evidence of species that consume Muztroj makes this theory suspect. Muztroj have the capacity for rudimentary echolocation, similar to The Prepared. However, Muztroj echolocation is significantly less developed, and primarily serves to enable a form of depth perception that one eye is incapable of. Sociology and Culture Formerly, Muztroj culture focused on automation and luxury, using complex machinery designed from barely-understood human technology to ensure a life of ease for all who lived within the towering, gleaming cities, often waited on by multiple Kridhul for every individual. However, due to an unknown event some time in the past, the Muztroj had to more or less start from the beginning as their mightiest towers crumbled to the ground, their factories ground to a halt and consumed themselves, and their world stepped back two thousand years. Now, the Muztroj are a quiet, withdrawn race, working tirelessly to reclaim the glory they once held. Muztroj culture tends to have special reverence for Minlorem, though not to the same extent as the Lapidorsae and their deoviton to the All-Stone. Muztroj believe their race was made from the clay of Minlorem, and so they treat the planet as a third parent, paying respects to it on traditional holidays and taking care to keep it healthy. Muztroj are also one of the few races to be entombed with no form of necromantic protection, as their bodies would not fully return to Minlorem if so. Behavior Muztroj tend to embody the earth they believe themselves to have been born from; solid, quiet, and unchanging. A Muztroj will make their points known calmly and resolutely, and often stick to their guns until overwhelming amounts of evidence can be produced to chang their minds. Naming Muztroj go by rough, one-word names, often featuring heavy use of Vs, Ts, Rs, and Gs. Consonant clusters are common, often rending names unpronouncable to other races unaccustomed to Muztroj naming. Muztroj names have no gender. Example Names: R'togo, Gharvet, Tgarsiv Racial Traits Muztroj are a Medium race, incurring no penalties or benefits for their size. Those with Muztroj characters may choose between +2 Intelligence and -2 Wisdom or +2 Wisdom and -2 Intelligence. Boney Body: '''Muztroj gain +2 natural AC '''Oceans Rise, Empires Fall: Muztroj gain +2 Knowledge (History), +1 Swim, and +1 Tumble Doomed To Repeat Them: Once per day, a Muztroj may use Augury as a spell-like ability. Category:Fexalere Category:Fexalere Races